Conquest
by VinegarandHorseradish
Summary: Gohan was taken to Planet Vegeta after Vegeta and Nappa attacked. Beaten down and forced to forget his old life, Gohan and Trunks find themselves toe to toe with a grumpy Goten on a secret mission. When Gohan regains his memory, the Saiyan army is close, ready to finally take Earth. With the help of his new friends, will Gohan finally defeat his past and move on?
1. Prologue

"I'm your older brother Kakarot! I was sent here to review your progress, and after all this time, you haven't slain one village!" Raditz shouted. The defenses around the Kame House were weak, and even Goku was scared. He held Gohan gently to his leg, and tried to keep his poker face steady.

"You, don't remember?" Raditz scoffed, "You are a Saiyan warrior! You were sent to destroy all life here! It seems you're of no use anymore. And look!" he pointed to Gohan, "You bred with the local spieces! You aren't even a true Saiyan anymore!"

"Stop. Just go, I'm not interested in hurting you." Goku snapped. Raditz's eyes focused on Goku, and out of nowhere, he managed to knee Goku's stomach and send him flying across the beach. He grabbed the small tail of the cowering four-year old.

"I'll be taking him to finish your mission."

"Daddy!" Gohan screamed, waking him in a cold sweat.

Gohan had nightmares constantly; it was the same dream over and over for weeks. But it was a dream for him, and only that. He knew he came from Earth, he knew his father, but the rest was a blur. The boy was twenty two, with scars and an inducted blood lust that felt foreign. He rolled over and watched his clock tick seconds away by the red light his shock collar gave as it blinked. It was three in the morning, and training would be in a half hour. He stretched, standing to dress in his armor. The sun on Vegeta wouldn't rise for hours, but the night was hardly a determent.

"Brat! You're late!" Bardock snapped as Gohan ran into the simulation room. He glared at the half breed with contempt. Gohan remained frozen as the team surrounded him.

"Bardock," Celiba grunted, "The brat's on time. Get started."

"I give the orders here, not you." He snarled.

"Bardock…" Toma hushed, but his friend ranted on, "I will not allow anyone to take this team from me, is that clear?"

"Is that so?" Prince Vegeta smirked as he marched over to the third class warrior. Bardock held firm, but eased back his temper.

"If you have any respect, you will listen to my orders, and listen well." He hissed. Bardock nodded and awaited instruction.

"I am sending you to Earth. You have your orders to kill anyone in sight. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Bardock grunted. The Prince turned to Gohan and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Listen here Brat, you are to kill everyone. Your past is irrelevant. Disobey, and I will end you, the same way I ended that concubine from your planet."

"Yes Sir." Gohan shivered as he remembered Bulma's death in detail. She demanded to see her son and raise him. This son, was also Vegeta's, the only thing his mother could ever give him was a name, Trunks. She never stood a chance, and Gohan was electrocuted when he attempted to save her. The conquest was going to be a new hell.

"Unlike the rest of this team, I'm sending you and Trunks on a private excursion. You two will leave first, and kill Kakarot. I want his head on a silver platter. Understood?" Vegeta was basking in his imagined scenario only slightly.

"Yes, Sir." Gohan barked. Vegeta motioned to the door, as a young man with long purple hair walked in. He was the half-blood prince, Trunks. The most dangerous person on the planet next to Vegeta himself; he narrowed his eyes at Gohan and scoffed, "You're sending me with this..?" He halted not at his father's command, but rather the glare he got from Gohan, who would rather not be insulted about his heritage, when the Prince had a similar history.

"Yes, now go. I will debrief the squadron as you depart. Two weeks from now, they will leave to assist you in depopulating the planet." Vegeta stalked over to the team, cape flowing. The half breeds marched to the docking station, with a thick tension between them. They would be stealthy, a complete surprise.

Or so they thought. Goku was already dead and training with King Kai. He was devouring a twelfth bowl of rice when King Kai screamed and panicked. He was caught by the waist when he ran past Goku, who was confused and unconcerned.

"Goku! We have a big problem! The Saiyans are returning to Earth to finish the job! And there's a good chance your son is with them!" Kai screamed. Goku dropped him and stood roughly, ordering, "Get me Goten."


	2. Crash

"Goddammit Goten!" Videl snapped at her younger friend. He looked over from tying his hands in weights for training. His serious façade was cold and distant, unlike his cheery jovial self.

"Videl, I can't let you go there. It's too dangerous, besides, this is personal." Goten huffed.

"You are a piece of work today. I'm going. What could be so personal about a squad of homicidal aliens?"

"Well, I'm a half-Saiyan, they're full bred Saiyans, and I'm out numbered."

"You can go Super Saiyan…wouldn't that work?"

"They could have a wild card...I hope they didn't figure it out though."

"Wild Card?" Videl scoffed. Goten was possibly the strongest in the whole universe, even if he wasn't a rocket scientist.

"I never did tell you, did I?"

"What?"

"It's story time, you might want to sit down…" Goten sighed as Videl forced herself in a chair begrudgingly, "My parents had a son six years before I came along. He was kidnapped and killed our uncle, who was a total douche I heard…A year later he was taken by stronger Saiyans to be either trained or killed. If an untrained four year old could kill a grown man with only an emotional drive, imagine that kid trained, experienced, and brainwashed. I might be killed instantly!"

"But, you've managed to get to SSJ2, I don't think it'll be that bad…" Videl choked. Goten shook his head, "I never said he didn't. It might be easy for him to catch on if he hasn't. Fact is, it'll be ugly. Stay here with my Mom. She's needed support since Dad died."

"Goten, seriously?"

"Yes! If her lost son comes back and she wants to see him, he could kill her and neither of us would have a place to live!" he snapped, shocking Videl into silence. She'd never really seen him this upset, and she never heard him point out the fact her family was dead. Cell slaughtered Hercule when they fought.

"I'm going to find the landing party. Don't leave. Let Mom rest." Goten spoke with acid in his throat. He didn't wait for a response as he flew off from his window. His mind wandered to distant hopes and dreams about having a brother, but he focused on his landing zone intensely. Noting two rusted ships that were sitting there abandoned, for at least two weeks. He stopped short and landed to investigate.

"They're here, but there are only two of them…and it's been a while since they crashed…but why?" he mused. His senses were following two strong powers flying to his home. He shot up and raced at top speed to return.

"Highness, we're arriving soon, but I'm not sure he's even here…" Gohan remarked as they coasted in the sky.

"Not relevant. Kill the family, weed out the target. Simple and effective." Trunks sniffed as his scouter beeped. No one was near them, but a sickening ache rose in Gohan's stomach. He was going to kill his mother, or watch her die, and she was the only human family left.

"There!" Trunks called as the mountain top house appeared. They increased their speed and landed at the door, Trunks bursting in and damaging the hinges and frame. Videl ran out and glowered.

"Who do you think you are!?" Videl snapped. Trunks chortled while Gohan glared in deep thought.

"We're here to destroy you, unless you can produce Kakarot." Trunks sighed, bored.

"Who's Kakarot?!" Videl spat viciously.

"He's a Saiyan with big, spiky hair in a halo pattern with a giant smile." Gohan tried to explain.

"Oh shit!" Videl gasped and ran outside as a thundering crash blew dust everywhere. She was perused only to be lost in the dust. When it cleared both saw her stomping her foot at a man who fit the description perfectly for Trunks. Gohan was unconvinced when he saw the tail and paler complexion this man had. It was unnerving.

Trunks coughed, catching Goten's attention. He smirked, "So you've found my home…" as Gohan began to realize that this was not their target, but an excellent copy…almost like a son.

"It appears so. Let's make this quick, Kakarot, I'm not patient."

"What's a Kakarot, is that a vegetable? I hate vegetables!" Goten mocked.

"Kakarot, your birth name, imbecile!"

"That's not a nice way to make friends, Kid, and so we're all clear, I'm Goten."

"Whatever your name is will be irrelevant, prepare to die!" Trunks snapped as a powerful energy blast exploded from his palm. Goten knocked it back and yawned. Trunks was hit full on by his own attack, knocking over a tree. Gohan threw his fists at Goten, who dodged most, but was thrown into a tree.

The tree combusted, the ground shook, and both scouters broke. Goten crashed from the tree, glowing gold with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both assailants gawked as the young man grabbed Trunks' chest plate and pulled him to his face.

"I would leave if I were you. I will kill you if you don't. My father made that mistake, and my mother could hardly live after that." He growled at the cowering royal blob. He tossed the prince aside and stepped over to Gohan, who fought to keep his face from showing the added shock.

"And you. Lucky shot. Yours ran out with it. Get off of this planet and return home." Goten hissed.

"You said your father made a mistake letting a Saiyan live, why?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Consider this a last request."

"He lost his first son."

"Was he killed?"

"The hell if I know! Now shut up and go back home!" Goten fumed, causing sparks to fly around his growing blonde locks. Gohan slid back and stared at the amazing transformation, if only for a second.

"How can you do that?"

"Don't test me."

"Could Kakarot do that?"

"Why do you assholes keep saying Kakarot? There's no one on this planet with that name!"

"Could…what was his name here again…Goku?" Gohan hesitated as the collar blinked faster.

"Goku, my father, no, he couldn't. He wasn't able to make it to Super Saiyan 2."

"Two?" Gohan nearly fainted, causing Goten to grab his jaw bone and hold him up for a punch. Gohan closed his eyes and waited as his jaw was cracking and being crushed. Goten pulled back and was stopped by Videl grabbing his arm. He looked back as she snarled.

"Goten, put that bastard down. He's going to tell those brutes back home your father is dead. That's what they're after."

"You've got a point…" Goten sighed descending to his original form. He dropped Gohan and spoke at him, "Tell them Kakaroot's dead, and not coming back." Gohan scurried away and took off at a distance, ignoring the mispronunciation.

"That guy was nosey." Videl scoffed. Goten's scowl was twitching. Videl patted his shoulder.

"He knew too much…" Goten grunted, "and he surrendered readily. It's suspicious…I'm following him, and dragging this shit with me." He collected the bruised Trunks and chased Gohan down.


	3. Brothers?

"Bardock, Goddammit, Bardock answer!" Gohan shouted at his extra scouter, which he kept for emergencies.

"This had better be important, Brat." Bardock growled.

"Kakarot's dead. He has a son here-"

"Other than you?"

"Yes, and he's strong. He'll end us all if we land."

"And I should take your word for it?"

"Trunks is critical from one blow and-gah-my jaw is shattered."

"You wimps!"

"Bardock, legends on Vegeta are true, right?"

"Why the hell-?"

"Super Saiyan. Details. Now."

"Pure of heart, stronger than any other Saiyan."

"He went beyond that."

"Impossible! Shut up and fix your shit! We'll be there soon enough." Bardock grunted and disconnected. Gohan entered codes into his healing chamber and crawled in to undergo one cycle for his jaw.

"You need to go on a diet, geez!" Goten said to Trunks as he came to.

"What?" he glanced up at the Saiyan carrying him.

"Lay off the pie." Goten smirked jokingly.

"Why you!" Trunks held his tongue as Goten glared at him.

"I recommend you play nice and tell me where your damned landing party will be." Goten's smiled dropped.

"A mile East of our ships…what are you?"

"I'm a hybrid human-Saiyan with an advanced fighting prowess. And you are?"

"Prince Trunks, of the Saiyans." He proudly announced, a forced trait of his father.

"And I'm assuming you're not full-blooded." Goten half mused.

"What!?" Trunks snapped

"Do most normal Saiyans have purple hair? I mean, this guy from another timeline came to help fight a bug dude and some androids. Son of Bulma and Vegeta…whoever that is. Of course, Bulma was taken with another captive to the Saiyan home-world, so he wouldn't exist here. You look like him…only angrier." Goten hummed as he flew. Trunks fidgeted in his grip, and could not break free.

"Stop that or I will break a few ribs before I catch your partner." Goten reprimanded.

"Partner!?"

"Big, long, dark hair; pale-ish; black eyes…a blinking collar."

"That third-class mutant!? I'm amazed my father forced the pairing."

"So you are Trunks…"

"Shut up Asshole!"

"Yep, it's you!" Goten laughed as he sped along to the ships. Landing softly and grabbing the scouter.

"Brat…Brat…Gohan! we're arriving in a day, give us coordinates!" A gruff and irate voice snapped on the other side, unhappy about using a first name. Goten placed the eyepiece down again and searched the area for the second attacker. His mind wheeled on the name the guy on the scouter used, it didn't connect, and when it was about to, an electric squeak rose from the far pod and Gohan stepped out in his armor.

"There's got to be a better way to do that." He shrugged and panicked as Goten grabbed his neck. The younger man was fixated on Gohan's face as he squirmed for air. He dropped Gohan and barked, "Tell me your name!"

"Go-han…" Gohan gasped staring up at Goten, whose impassive face was set, while his emotions battled inside.

"Why did you come here?"

"Orders from the King."

"What is your goal here?"

"I have to kill or die…neither one is great." Gohan gasped as the collar blinked faster again.

"Well, Gohan, I have an offer, I'll train you if you fight for Earth."

"And why should I?"

"Other than death either way?"

"Yeah."

"I had a brother I never met, taken away years ago. His name was Gohan, and if I'm right, you're the only one on Vegeta with that name."

"Are you suggesting I'm related to you?"

"Tell me about Raditz."

"Raditz…I killed him for…" he paused as an emotional storm clouded his mind and memories flashed back rapidly. He pounded the dirt and screamed at the sky enraged, shaking the foundations of the planet and raising boulders in the air. Lightning flashed and engulfed his aura, sparking the golden glow and illuminating his golden hair. The collar was hit by a strong bolt, and shattered during the transformation. He stood slowly, breathing heavily and clenching his fists.

"I guess you've been in a few scraps…" Goten jeered, "Ready to put it to the test?"

"Wha-?" Gohan started when Goten powered up and posed in a fighting stance. Gohan chuckled and began battling his younger brother, punches and kicks flying at intense speed with accuracy and precision. Gohan landed a solid punch on Goten, who shook it off blasting a Kamehameha wave directly at him. Gohan responded quickly with a Masenko, an attack he had learned with Piccolo before the second Saiyan landings that he mastered even on Vegeta.

The energy beams matched in power, until Gohan pushed farther, equaling Goten's efforts, and blasted Goten away. Goten landed on his back, beaten badly and beaming. He pulled out a senzu bean as Gohan went to retrieve him. He swallowed and jumped up, shocking Gohan.

"What, Dad never gave you a senzu after a good beating?" he laughed, but seeing no change from Gohan, he explained, "Magic beans that instantly heal you." Gohan shook his head slowly, stopping to gaze at Goten seriously.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's safe, but don't think I'm letting you near her. She's my only family…" Goten paused, "and until I know I can trust you, you're not."

"Fair enough…I wouldn't trust me. Now what do you mean training?" Gohan inquired skeptically. Goten took off with Gohan on his trail. He landed at a small building besides Capsule Corp. and waited by the door, powered down.


	4. Gravity and Cats

"What is this?" Gohan said in disbelief.

"It's a gravity chamber. Go in and run laps until I get back. It's going to be a challenge I assure you." Goten rolled his eyes and opened the door, strolling in nonchalantly. Gohan was in the entry way, when Goten glanced back, "Power down." and waited by the controls. Gohan relaxed and went back to normal.

"Come on in, Bro." Goten used the word 'bro' lightly. Gohan took one step and fell to his knees in shock. Goten checked the meter and laughed, "Sorry, it's kinda high."

"Kinda?"

"About 450Gs…"

"And this is easy for you?!"

"Easier, but it's a challenge still. I expected the sudden shift, you didn't."

"You sonofa-"

"Keep that up and I will blow this fucker up with no remorse. Now, hmmm…" Goten turned a knob, lowering the gravity effect to 300, "better?" Gohan stood and walked over.

"Lose the armor." Goten ordered as he pulled out a capsule and opened it into a bag. He reached in and threw an old set of gi and a weighted shirt at Gohan. The outfit mirrored Goten's and Gohan was lost with the familiarity. He looked up in a nostalgic disbelief.

"I may look like Dad, but I'm not him. You're here, I need help, I don't care that you're back now. Get dressed and start running before I turn up the heat." Goten barked, walking to the door with a remote in hand. Gohan switched from the armor to the gi and began to run laps, slowly. Goten left and locked the door before flying to the lookout.

"Goten's coming, Piccolo." Dende gasped. Piccolo glanced over, "I know, Dende. Make sure the dragon balls are scattered. I have a bad feeling." Dende ran off as Goten landed before Piccolo.

"You know about the Saiyans?" he asked sharply.

"Goten, of course I know. You told me about them two weeks ago." Piccolo grunted, annoyed with Goten's pestering already.

"They sent a scout party to kill my dad."

"He's already dead!"

"I know! But the two scouts were half humans."

"Impossible! Unless…"

"Bulma had a son, Trunks. And Gohan was with him."

"Gohan!" Piccolo stammered. He jumped up and was ready to rant.

"Hold it. I'm bringing him here to train. He's on our side."

"I will not train him!"

"He learned to dodge…"

"Bring him here." Piccolo fell back into his meditation and hid a smile until Goten left.

"Shit, Trunks!" Goten thought, veering towards the space pods at top speed. He landed by a just waking Trunks and grabbed his chest plate to bring them face to face. Trunks glanced around and glowered at Goten.

"You really need to look at your mom's species with more respect you wormy asshole."

"Who are you to say anything? My father is a king to be, my grandfather-"

"Is a great leader on his death bed, right? Your other grandfather did so much better." Goten rolled his eyes at the Saiyan pride being spat. He floated, holding Trunks tightly, and flew back to Capsule Corp.

"Nice pants, do they come in men's sizes?" Goten mocked the raging man he carried.

"Why you-" Trunks growled.

"Unless you like showing off your butt. I don't mind." Goten winked deviously. Trunks was turning pink and struggling.

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed!" Goten snorted, landing outside the yellow building. He held Trunks' arm and entered through automatic doors, which shut silently. Goten scanned the lobby for a robot greeter, but was stunned when Mrs. Briefs ran out and hugged him.

"Oh Goten, you keep looking so much more like Goku. Who's your friend? Would you like a drink? Snacks?" she chirped giddily.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs, I need to see your husband immediately. It's kinda urgent." Goten squirmed on the inside. Trunks was trapped and mortified as the older woman checked him out without restraint.

"Oh go right on up, third floor. You boys and your business!" she moseyed away and Goten dragged Trunks to the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. Humming softly, Goten watched Trunks boil.

"Have you ever considered not letting things like this bug you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't flirt, and it's scary to deal with. Don't argue. It's so obvious."

"What am I doing here anyway?"

"You'll see…" Goten smirked as the door opened in front of an office labeled, "Dr. Briefs." He pulled Trunks out and knocked on the door. It opened creaking, to reveal the aging doctor chatting with Yamcha.

"I can't help you, I've told you, I can't trace her. She's my daughter, and dammit Yamcha, I care more than you." Dr. Briefs yelled weakly. Yamcha turned to the door and leapt up in defense as Goten pulled the Saiyan in armor to face Dr. Briefs.

"Goten! What's this?" Dr. Briefs gasped. Scratch slunk to his shoulder and purred at the stranger.

"This is the last remaining piece of Bulma. She's dead." Goten spat. Yamcha snarled and attempted to attack Trunks with his wolf-fang-fist attack. Goten stopped him.

"Let me at him Goten, he killed Bulma!"

"Shut it Yamcha, he's her son." Goten lowered his pitch to a semi-evil gargle. The two humans gasped as Trunks broke free from Goten and tried to attack. He was caught off guard when Scratch rubbed his leg purring. He glanced down with no idea what to do.

"Scratch likes you." Goten chuckled taking hold of Trunks' tail. He stumbled and collapsed on the floor, still conscious. The feline rubbed against his face purring, and cuddled by his throat. He watched Dr. Briefs pet his cat, and remove him from the dangerous man's neck. An idea hit Trunks, and when Goten forced him back up, Scratch sat on the desk. Trunks broke free again and grabbed the cat.

"What are you?" he wondered aloud. The cat meowed and cuddled his chin in the crook of Trunks' elbow. Cautiously, he petted the alien creature. The stiff features on his face softened with each stroke. He sat gently, and waited for someone to speak.

"Dr. Briefs, is the new capsule ready?"

"Goten, why would you want a portable GE? The GR is equipped already."

"Dr., I need the capsule ASAP. Is it ready?"

"The prototype is, let me…" Dr. Briefs dug through his desk and handed Goten a small capsule, "Here you go. Now, this man is my Grandson?"

"Yes, I am, Bulma was my mother." Trunks spoke calmly, "She was killed when I was a baby. I never knew her."

"Cats, who knew!?" Goten snickered under his breath. Trunks sighed, "I guess I'm more human than I thought…"

"That's not good news, Son. Yamcha, you can leave now." Dr. Briefs frowned as Yamcha left enraged, slamming the door.

"On the other hand, you're here. So tell me what you know about her."

"That's all. I only heard my father's description."

"Which was?"

"'Stubborn wench'"

"Stubborn, brave, smart, beautiful; that was Bulma."

"This guy," Trunks motioned to Goten, "calls you a doctor."

"Oh right, right…I'm a scientist. I invented the Capsule containers and odds and ends of that sort."

"What were you talking about just now?"

"Top Secret, need to know basis," Goten interrupted grabbing Trunks, "And Dr., we have to go. Thanks!" He jumped out of the nearest window, and landed in the grass.

"Now, that's a character change! Don't they have cats on Vegeta?"

"No, we have food not pets." Trunks said.

"I guess ol' Scratch won you over. Would you be willing to help me protect this planet?"

"You're insane! I'm in line to rule the Saiyans, why would I fight them?"

"You talk a good show, but you've got a soft side. It's human sympathy you're hiding."

"And if I side with you, I'm still not strong enough for the entire fleet and 3000 Saibamen."

"I'm training Gohan, I can train you."

"Gohan…you mean the Third Class Reject?"

"Damn straight. You in?" Goten extended his arm and Trunks shook his hand. He motioned Trunks to follow him. Padding the grass lightly, his tail grazed the spandex near Trunks' thigh, making the young prince blush and watch the ground. They stopped by the GR as Goten unlocked the door.

He peeked in to see Gohan doing push-ups. He reached ten and ran around the room in a whirl. Goten smiled, "Hey, get to Kami's lookout, and take this!" Goten held out the capsule to Gohan, who took it solemnly. He took off in the right direction, and followed his newly restored memory.

"Now, get in." Goten pushed Trunks inside, opening his bag capsule and finding some gi.


	5. Mom? Dad?

Kami's lookout was more easily pictured than arrived upon. Gohan couldn't exactly find the place, and landed to think. An isolated mountain with green fields was a worthy pit stop, and Gohan needed to think in peace.

"Chichi, stay inside!" he heard a young woman call. He turned to see the house he fought Goten at. The girl was begging an older woman with a short fuse to hide rather than do laundry.

"Videl, you live here because Goten asked me to let you. I will not forgo the chores that need to be done because some brutes are attempting an attack." Chichi huffed.

"If that's how you feel…I'm taking a walk." Videl fought her snarls. She punched every tree on her way, leaving a substantial dent. Gohan wasn't focused on the conversation, and was stunned when he was tackled and held down.

"Sonofabitch!" she screamed throwing a few solid punches, "Where's Goten?"

"Goten? He's at Capsule Corp. Now get off!" Gohan pushed her on the ground and stood, "Why are you worried about him? Is he your mate or something?"

"No! He's the last hope for us against bastards like you." Videl snapped violently.

"Well…are you his sister?"

"No. He's a friend who took me in when my father died."

"I'm sorry…Could you help me, I need to find Kami's lookout."

"And why should I?"

"Goten told me to go there. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why would he trust you?"

"I'm his brother."

"His brother?" Videl scoffed incredulously, "his brother wouldn't've come here to kill his father!" Gohan clasped his head and shook. He fell to his knees and screamed as an ancient ache engulfed him; he remembered Goku and how proud he really made Gohan. It hurt when the Saiyans spat on his name and Gohan would be wounded by shocks and beatings to defend the only kind Saiyan he knew.

"Are you okay?" Videl backed away slowly. Chichi raced to her and gasped, fighting tears. She placed a hand on her lost son's back. He took in a sharp breath, turning to her. He was motionless, until Chichi pulled him into a warm hug.

"My baby…he's alive…" she whimpered as she cried on his shoulder. Videl was confused and concerned when Gohan escaped her and scooted back. His wide eyes were brimming with tears.

"Gohan, it's me…" Chichi shivered as a cold thought set in; he doesn't remember.

"Mom?" he gasped in complete shock. She was well-aged and tired. Her eyes were dim and nearly hopeless. Grief took its toll and wore her strength away, if only physically. She was sobbing and bawling relentlessly. He lifted her chin gently and smiled a classic Son smile he never used.

"You're back!" she squealed and embraced him, "My baby's home! If only your father were here!"

"Yo!" Goku called as he appeared instantly on the grass. Chichi faced him and ran over quickly.

"Goku, Gohan…" she clammered. Goku transmitted in front of his son and held his hand out. Gohan didn't move.

"Hey, I'm dead, but I can still get here for five minutes. Get up and let me see you." Goku chuckled, helping Gohan stand. He looked over his oldest and solemnly said, "I lost track of you…I couldn't find you in Other World, and your signature was cut off. I missed you."

"Dad, I forgot everything…I-I'm glad you didn't have to watch." Gohan stuttered.

"You were tortured, huh?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"At least you're free now, and I'm proud you're here with Goten and your mother. They need you, whether Goten believes that or not. Now go kick Vegeta's ass for me. He has an unsettled score to keep." Goku quickly hugged Gohan before he faded away, returning to King Kai's world.

* * *

"It was really him, King Kai. He's alive…" Goku cheered with no less enthusiasm than a lottery winner. King Kai grunted and walked away in thought.

"Goku, we've got a bigger problem…" King Kai managed to speak, "The rest of the Saiyans are still coming, and Vegeta's with them."

"He still has a score to settle." Goku frowned. He was thinking hard, trying to figure Vegeta's motive. That task was a challenge since Goku often relied on his instincts.


	6. Timelessness

"So wait, you're hugging the guy who wanted to kill us?" Videl snapped, "Chichi, that's insane!"

Chichi looked at Videl with venom and said, "If I die here, at least I'll be content to know my son is alive." Videl slowly backed away from her as Chichi stood and marched up to her, ready to rant.

"Mom!" Gohan jumped, "I have to find Kami's lookout. The Saiyans are on their way."

"What!?" Chichi nearly fainted, "Saiyans, here?"

"I'm not letting them take this planet. I have to go now." Gohan was solemn and stern. Then Chichi passed out with Videl catching her and resting her on the ground. She stepped over to Gohan and ranted further, only getting a few sentences out.

"You're a smart girl, Goten would be lucky, but I need to get there fast." Gohan said grabbing her wrists gently, feeling her pulse rise. She jerked away and pointed towards the lookout spitefully. He took off with a nod and soared towards his old teacher's location.

Videl relaxed and watched him fly away, half worried for Dende, and half intrigued by the first man to stand his ground against her calmly. Her face went pink as she took Chichi to her bed.

"Gohan," Dende greeted as the trainee landed, "I am Dende, guardian of Earth. Goten said you'd be here."

"Dende, where's Piccolo?"

"I'm right here." Piccolo grunted behind Gohan and kicked the young man to the floor, "I see Goten was wrong. Lesson one: Dodge!" Gohan got to his feet and smirked, "You haven't changed a bit."

"That's beside the point. Come with me." Piccolo swiveled with his cape swooshing behind him. Gohan tailed the Namekian who stopped by the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He opened his mouth, but Piccolo sighed gruffly, "It's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Time in there is faster than out here. You need time to be ready."

He walked Gohan in with no words. Gohan was on guard as Piccolo walked away. He was ready when Piccolo blasted at him with ki. He knocked it back and blasted Piccolo with his own small attack. A fist fight broke out between the two, lasting for hours, until Piccolo won with a solid upper cut.

"You're stronger than I remember…" Gohan chortled. Piccolo smirked, "I'm stronger than what I'm showing you."

"I'm not surprised. That always was your best strategy." Gohan smiled wickedly, "But it's also mine." The two fought again with no intention of stopping. Only when Goten brought Trunks in, did they stop.

"You took your time." Gohan laughed. Piccolo smacked the back of his head.

"It was an hour. You've been here for about 15 days. Take a break. One day out there is a year here, and you need that time almost as much as this jackass." Goten pushed Trunks in while holding his tail lightly. Gohan studied his brother, and asked, "What happened to him?"

"I broke his pride and brought him to the side with cats!"

"Cats?"

"I'll tell you later." Goten shrugged before stretching. He was about as angry about his brother returning as Trunks was about being beaten by a low-class half-breed with no knowledge of his home world. Goten was in a sibling rivalry all his life with a kid who may as well have been dead. Gohan's return would make things worse. Beating the ever loving shit out of him in training was the only solace for Goten.

The training was intense. For three days only Piccolo and Trunks stopped fighting to rest and eat. Gohan was relentless in his training, and Goten was still taking every chance he got to throw in some cheap shots with the excuse that the arriving party would use them to their advantage. Gohan couldn't deny that, and it fueled his rage even more, driving his thirst for vengeance to nearly unquenchable levels. The energy they gave off was awe inspiring.

"They're going to collapse if they don't take a rest and eat." Piccolo grunted through his meditation. Trunks was gawking at the unending battle and only nodded.

"Goten, land right now! It's been six hours!" Videl snapped as she burst through the door. Everyone turned to watch the fuming girl as she floated up to Goten and shouted at him, her voice echoing in the vast room.

"Chichi is worried sick, and the Saiyans are going to be here in a day! It didn't cross your mind that I was going to fight them too?! Before you tell me to get lost and hide like a coward, I won't go. It's my home to 'oh great protector!' so land before I make you!"

"Videl, I-uh-okay…landing…" Goten stuttered and deflated as his feet touched the ground. Videl landed right after him with the rest of the crowd watching.

"What the hell are these assholes even doing here? You trust them now? Kami, they were going to kill your family!"

"Videl, we need fighters…It's too-"

"Dangerous? You said the same thing about Cell!"

"There are more-"

"More? They're weaklings! You need bodies, I'm here."

"Videl, I-"

"What? Just want some bonding time with your 'big brother'? Dammit Goten-!"

"Shut up! You can stay and train, just drop it!" Goten barked. Videl was shocked and angered. She stormed over to Piccolo and sat by him, trying to calm down. Trunks inched away, seeing a Super Saiyan lose his nerve to a simple female was frightening to say the least.

"Pardon me…Videl was it?" Trunks cautiously asked.

"What?" she snapped.

"How is it he's scared of you?"

"I'm in charge, and he knows it."

"So you two are..?"

"No, ew, God no! We're just friends. He's not interested in me that way."

"He's not? But you live with him…"

"Circumstantially. Why do you care?" She eyed the demi-Saiyan suspiciously. He shrank back and hid in plain sight, refusing to talk. She huffed, "He's gay." The prince glanced back and smirked, "I figured that…" Videl closed her eyes and tried to meditate, preparing for the battle.

"Goten, maybe we should-" Gohan gasped as fatigue took hold. Goten pounded his knee into the center of Gohan's abdomen and knocked him to the floor with his hands folded together in a fist that slammed into his back. Gohan crashed and got up furious.

"You rotten bastard!" he huffed, "You spiteful little prick!"

"Compliments get you nowhere…" Goten growled. The glaring continued for a good minute. They were ready to pounce, and possibly kill each other, when Piccolo shouted, "That's enough. Take a break and sleep. I am not a goddamned baby sitter!" The brothers nodded and went to the kitchen area, followed by Videl, who was ready to murder them both if she had her way.

"What the hell was that Goten?" she snapped, making the demi-Saiyan turn to her with an armful of food, and a rice ball in his mouth. He swallowed dryly and sat at the table.

"Videl, it's nothing." He deflected, causing her temperature to rise.

"Nothing? You don't snap at anyone like that, and you almost killed this fucker...when you were training him. Wanna tell me what's going on now or now?" her tone softened with her last sentence slightly. Gohan was inching away and avoiding the conflict.

"You sit down! If you're really his brother, you had better damned well listen!" Videl ordered. Gohan awkwardly sat away from Goten and waited for the next torment.

"Videl, you know the story. My brother was taken, I was born, I saved the world a few times." Goten carefully spoke, looking uninterested.

"There's more to it. It's obvious. Spill."

"What the hell? There is no more to it!"

"Really? Then why did you offer to train him and attempt to seriously hurt him? There is more to it!" Videl snarled. Goten's face went cold and hard as he laughed wickedly:

"So you think there's more to it? You're dead on. Tell me, were you compared to the memory of a kindergartener? Was every attempt to becoming your own person worthless because you were just a replacement? Videl, I swear to God! 'The little hero is back! Oh yay now Goten can go die because we got our Gohan back and we don't need that replacement, even if he saved our asses a number of times!'"

"Goten…" Videl fell back into her voice, beginning to hide away. Gohan watched Goten intensely, saying nothing and showing no emotion.

"And you, welcome back! Everyone'll be so fucking happy! The good brother is back! It's a fucking miracle!" Goten spat harshly, biting off a large chunk of ham violently.

"I guess you're right. Everyone of Dad's old friends, Mom, Roshi, and even Piccolo are happy. I'm not, I just started to remember them. And just so you know, finding out I have a younger brother who can kick more ass than anyone I ever knew is not the greatest news either. It makes every fight I've won look useless, it makes me look weak."

"Well, mister big shot isn't too tough after all!" Goten mocked between bites, "But there is no way I'm calling you brother."

"Do what you want. Just don't call the one landing, Bardock, don't call him gramps."

"He's landing? Be ready for the emotional reunion!" Goten scoffed as Gohan took his meal elsewhere. Videl was at another small table, lost in thought. Gohan sat down and asked, "Mind if I take this seat?"

"Go ahead…" Videl mumbled watching her gloves half-heartedly. Gohan half watched her as he ate quickly. He wanted to speak, but when he tried, his mouth went dry.

"He's really a piece of work…" Videl grunted, "Goten…he's been like this for a while…" she added to explain to the now intently listening man across from her.

"I'm not welcome, he's made that clear." Gohan mused.

"Chichi found out a short while ago that Goten wasn't going to give her grandkids. She really amped up the nostalgic dreams of seeing you again. For all we know, you could be as gay as he is!"

"He's gay?"

"Yeah…"

"I wouldn't have guessed that…is he lonely?"

"I'll say! Why?"

"He's hitting on Trunks…" Gohan smiled, in spite of Trunks' over-bearing confidence, he was blushing and getting irrationally mad. Videl took in the entire scene.

"You should really stop sulking, prove you're a great warrior and kick my ass!" Goten jeered. Trunks looked away and muttered, "I'm recharging for the fight. It's going to be soon."

"No, about seven months here; we have all the time in the world." Goten winked. Videl bit back fits of girlish giggles. Goten ignored her, and pulled Trunks up to his feet.

"You ready?" Goten said punching the air and running in place, hopping from one foot to the other. Trunks snickered and lowered his head slightly.

"You're goading me into this…"

"Duh! Training Trunks, training! Not everyone can get by on looks!"

"I'm not a Super Saiyan, I assure you."

"You're just as cruel and insensitive as the Vegeta I heard about. No pity, no love, only strict calculation and strategy."

Trunks got angrier and angrier, breathing heavily with clenching fists. "He's a better man than Kaka-"

"Goku. Goku was a better man. He didn't kill my mother because she cared about me. Yeah, he probably slaughtered her in front of you. Not a twinge of guilt. The proud pompous ass probably eradicated her as soon as she stopped breathing, blowing up the remains to ashes." Goten was pushing all the right buttons. Trunks was boiling, and his hair was rising up and turning blonde, his skin paled, and his eyes turned a deep turquoise.

"Shut up!" Trunks echoed through the shaking room, glaring at Goten with contempt.

"Okay, okay, but you were wrong."

"Are you saying my fa-"

"Nope. I dunno him. But you're turning yellow. How…super!" Goten cherished his last pun and kept it for future laughs. Trunks looked at his tail, which was now brilliantly glowing with a sunlight radiance. He focused on Goten and pounced, aiming to knock out a few teeth.

"That's the spirit!" Goten leapt aside and powered up, "Let's dance!" The two began a dangerous fist fight, not slowing for anything. Goten managed to say, "You're a marvelous dancer! But we're not here to socialize" Pushing the battle to new limits.


	7. Do You Smell That?

Gohan walked back to the kitchen to avoid the two fighting like maniacs. Videl had the same idea. She went to the cabinet by Gohan and reached up for a glass, exposing some of her mid-drift. Gohan blushed when he noticed and quickly got her glass down, thrusting it in her hands.

"Thanks. Maybe you're not such a douche after all…" Videl grinned.

"Gee, thanks." Gohan rolled his eyes half mockingly while attempting to find a good apple. Videl punched his arm, and went to the sink. Gohan rubbed the bruising flesh and chuckled quietly to himself.

"What?" Videl hissed, returning to her distrusting ways. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms waiting. Her hair fell into her face as it escaped her pig tails. Gohan sighed and looked at her uneasily, "It's been a while since a girl hit me hard enough to give me a bruise." Her glare worsened, "I mean the only other girl who hit me was Saiyan, and she was the only one to defend me occasionally."

"So she's a friend?"

"No. Hated my guts, hated seeing the crew beating the wimp even more." Gohan scowled and sat with his food, "I never expected to meet someone here with that amount of strength. Just look!" He showed her his arm where the bruise formed.

"That's why Goten's scared of me!" the realization coming to her.

"I wouldn't be shocked; I'd be shocked if he could read a book with 500 pages though."

"He's not an idiot; like you can anyway."

"My goal was to study, since I was a toddler, all I wanted to do was learn in abstracts." Gohan sulked slightly, watching his apple core with no intention of revealing anymore. He had said too much, and worse, to a woman he didn't trust and who didn't trust him. Videl could see the serious dismay he presented, and assumed he was thinking exactly that.

"Hey!" Trunks gasped as Goten tackled him to the ground. No one paid them any mind. His face was bright pink as Goten pressed his lips to his. He closed his eyes, not wanting it to end, but also hoping to break free. It was no use as he found himself responding. Goten pulled away and stood.

"You rotten imp!" Trunks snapped, jumping to his feet, "I've had enough of you-"

"I don't think you have. Drop the act Trunks, you kissed me back." Goten jeered with a wink. Trunks' tail coiled around Goten's leg and knocked him down. He stood over the beaming boy and snarled, "I would stop talking if I were you." Goten smirked and kicked Trunks' ankles, making him fall on top of him. He pulled the irate prince close, and forced his tongue into his mouth. Trunks gave in, allowing Goten to explore his mouth.

"Goten got game!" Videl giggled as she saw the make-out session. Gohan looked over and hid a laugh; Trunks wasn't the kind of guy you could laugh at and get away with it on Vegeta. Videl watched Gohan battle his fits of laughter away. Confused and unsettled, she wanted to look away and not smile. He saw her before she could, and took in her expression seriously.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If there's something you want to say, say it." Gohan said exhaustedly.

"It's nothing…You're not like either of them…thoughtful…nice. It's one or the other with them."

"No, I'm not."

"I can see that. How are you friends with that guy?" she pointed to Trunks, who was fully embraced by Goten. Gohan glanced over and shook his head, "He's not a friend."

"He's your boss…and he's fooling around with a person he was going to kill. Yikes!"

"I could care less about him, and Goten, he could've lived without me returning." Gohan sank into his mind again, and tried to keep Videl away. She was a strange person; she was suspicious and curious, she was strong willed, and strong enough to bruise him. If he let out anything else about himself, this beautiful creature would surely mangle him.

Videl stretched and sighed, "If I were Goten, I'd quit while I was a head." She looked back and added, "If he gets any closer, he's going to forget the invasion…or Trunks will make him a memory."

"He won't hurt Goten. He's interested." Gohan droned apathetically.

"And you know this how?"

"It's not your concern."

"He might as well have ass raped you! If that's not it-oh, it is…" Videl shouted until seeing Gohan hide his face inch by inch. She sank to the open chair and apologized repeatedly. Gohan glanced at her and uttered, "The Saiyan race has a terrible culture. Bulma didn't and she died after she was enslaved."

"Gohan, it's over. You're on Earth, there are schools and friends here." Videl held his face up, and gazed at him sympathetically, "All you have to do is destroy the landing squad with Goten."

"Videl, I need time to meditate." Gohan gruffly mumbled and pulled away, going to a silent corner. Videl marched to the couple on the ground and cleared her throat.

"I hate to end your love-fest, but you have training to do. Get up and open the gravity capsule!" she barked. They began immediately, and awaited the arrival of the Saiyans.


	8. Reconciliation

Time was running out in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Fortunately, the rigorous training was working magically for everyone, even Goten, who was completely ignoring Gohan. They had one week in the chamber to go, and by that time Trunks was humanized and ready to go against his father. He and Goten were very close, and he knew that he loved the sassy teen. Goten, felt mutually toward him, but the tension between he and his brother was at its peak. And Gohan was done playing.

"Do I care about how much you hate me? I never wanted to be a prototype! Tell Mom to shut up if you really feel like shit instead of beating on me!" Gohan screamed as he and Goten fought heatedly, each hoping to seriously injure.

"You cunt-licker! Because of you, I've never been anything worthwhile!"

"Go ahead, blame me! It's hard to accept that Mom didn't want a gay son!"

"Sonofabitch! If she saw your track record, you'd be thrown out!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but dammit Goten, you're so stuck on yourself no one knows how to deal with you!"

"I've lived in your shadow long enough! They wanted to deal with you, not me, and they forgot I was another kid! That's it another attempt at having a perfect nerd! They fucked up there!"

"Goten, Gohan, stop! Land and talk it out! We can't afford a rift like that so close to the battle!" Videl snapped, calling both demi-Saiyan's to attention, and forcing them to obey her. As soon as they touched the floor, she snagged both of their ears with one arm, and practically threw them at a table.

"I've had enough of this shit! If you two are jealous, say it." Videl scowled. Gohan remained motionless, while Goten smacked the table with wide fingers.

"He's so fucking perfect! A natural destruction machine!" Goten scratched the table as his whole body shook.

"Destruction machine? Yes, of course, a guy forced to kill by punishment and not free will is a total monster. I can at least restrain myself." Gohan sarcastically swayed.

"Restrain yourself, huh? How are those people on Kanasa? Dead."

"Yes, they died. Yes I killed some. But I regret everything constantly."

"Regret everything? Well regret you were born, like I do!"

"Goten, sit and breathe. Both of you are idiots. Who's in charge here?" Videl prided herself with the idea she was the boss, because she could keep the brother's in their places. The response she got wasn't her point.

"I am." The pair snapped simultaneously, glaring at the other afterwards. Videl tensed up and stamped her foot.

"You can't even govern yourselves! You're so wrapped up in the whole 'I'm the replacement son' crap!" she turned to Gohan, "And you are so emotionally unstable I'd be lucky to be alive at the end of this year!"

"And you think you're our leader?" Gohan asked sharply.

"Who died and made you boss?" Goten added. The bickering continued for a sold ten minutes, getting louder with each sentence. Piccolo was outside the chamber, gathering the living Z warriors and food…lots of food. Trunks was meditating as far away as he could get from everyone.

He knew that the entire fleet was coming, and hid it from his fellow trainees. Facing his father was as much a physical challenge as a mental one. He wasn't calming down as he wanted to. The shouts rang through the air, echoing off of each surface they bumped. He stood slowly and marched over, a war hero getting a medal wasn't so solemn.

"That's enough! All of you!" he began, catching everyone by surprise, "Who cares which person leads? There are enough Saiyans coming that you could easily forget you're on a team. My father decided to send the whole fleet before we left. We need to keep training, and leave the petty shots behind."

The silence that ensued was devastating, the new information was a threatening obstacle to overcome, and none of them were as confident as before.

"If there has to be a leader, it should be someone who can handle it." Trunks broke in.

"If you think you're tak-" Videl began.

"I was thinking of Piccolo, he's the only one here who isn't arguing and is training for a fight outside. I'd drop all assumptions if I were you, Videl. You're not always right." Goten chortled at Videl, who was stunned and boiling below the surface.

"And Goten, save the sibling rivalry for after we win. Gohan, control your mind and emotions. A warrior cannot succumb to a battle inside when he's fighting to the death." Trunks added. No one moved; the statuesque room trapped in a photo was shattered only as Piccolo re-entered.

"I hope you're ready. They're almost here, and the numbers are staggering." Piccolo addressed the circle of tension nonchalantly. He waited for a response, but it was in vain.

"I've gathered Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin. They're going to help you. I've elected to guard the Dragon balls if things get ugly."

"So you're not fighting head on?" Goten asked queasily. Piccolo gave him a sharp glance.

"No. If they get past you, they'll hunt for the Dragon balls, and Vegeta will be the first to come."

"But who's going to plan and execute the defense?" Gohan squeaked.

"As far as I can tell, the only one here who could manage is Trunks. He has a strategy and more knowledge of the operation than you all."

"How would you know!?" Videl snapped indignantly.

"Because, we spoke often while you three bickered. Now get the plan settled and be ready.' Piccolo barked wheeling out of the chamber, slamming the door. All eyes were on Trunks, impatiently waiting for the outsider to start dictating his knowledge. He sat down and shook off the nerves.

"When they land, the first group will be Bardock's team. They'll be easy to take out, but right after they land, the entire Saiyan army will follow immediately. It consists of elites and second class fighters leading third class squads. If we flank and take out the Saiyans, the Saibamen will be left. The other Earthlings can handle them." Trunks confidently stated.

"Yamcha…" Gohan coughed.

"Yamcha…He's gotten better…" Goten whispered.

"Yamcha fought the Saibamen when my father landed. He was blown up like a careless idiot." Trunks butted in, "But there's no time to waste on his history. There's been some talk about rising Super Saiyans. It's most likely my father, I'll take him. It's personal."

"If that's the case, I've got Bardock." Gohan smirked. Trunks nodded in approval.

"Guys…" Goten hushed, "What if they have Broly?"

"Broly?" the foreigners scoffed, "What's a Broly?"

"He's a Saiyan refugee with a temper."

"So?" Trunks added.

"He's a legend, catch my drift." Goten smiled weakly, shrinking back. Trunks was speechless and uttered only, "Legend…refugee…Saiyan…Super?" Goten nodded stiffly. Videl was still silent, and refused to acknowledge the rest of the crew.

"Dad and I beat him, but he's still out there. It'll take more than one person to end him." Goten reminisced, "That is, if he's going to show." He added hastily, keeping the tension low.

"If he shows, we're going to have to work together. Since that's not likely, we stick to our own squads. No questions? Good. They're landing in the desert near a worn down arena. We'll be waiting." Trunks summed his speech, feeling royally proud and for the first time, like his real self.

Gohan stood and went to a corner to think in silence, while Videl, Trunks and Goten trained. Gohan lost himself in thought, and focused on his inner conflict, materializing in his mind's eye as a tournament fight. He was there in two persons; his human half and his Saiyan half, both appearing as full beings.

"I'm not a brother or a lover. This place should burn." the Saiyan growled devilishly, stalking the human, circling his prey.

"I'm not a murderous monster. I care; I've been beaten down for too long. You're done calling the shots." he responded while tracing his opponent's path, anticipating his next move. The Saiyan leapt and blasted a wave of energy, knocking his obstacle down. However the other half got up and punched him in the jaw, sending shards of bone into his cheeks.

The punches flew for a while, while the human calculated every detail. His final swoop took the other's tail, and held him down.

Gohan smiled instantly in his meditation, and opened his eyes, firing his ki up and standing with his new balance. He flew into the training, and readied himself to finish off Bardock, the final step in his reconciliation.


	9. Spacial Reasoning

"It would seem we've lost contact with the landing party." Toma said coldly to his boss. Bardock's intercom channel was dangerous to use by anyone on his team, he had a temper that could rival Vegeta's. Surprisingly, Toma didn't get a response. Bardock was in a conference with Vegeta, who was crowned just before they left. The old king was killed by a pair of fugitives, one of which was supposed to be killed as a baby. He was the one who shattered Vegeta Sr.'s skull, and turned on his partner, apparently his father, screaming "Kakarot" in an unbridled rage.

Vegeta found the device the one used to control his killer, and quickly took over, leading the rogue to calm himself.

"Tell me your name!" he ordered the stranger with no glint of kindness in his cold black abysses they called eyes. The stranger was strangely submissive and shy, only uttering one word, "Broly."

Vegeta's scanner was registering his power level, with astronomical numbers flashing before him. The wicked curve of his lips, was a bad sign as he decided on controlling Broly to end Kakarot, who Broly had previously encountered. Currently, they were coasting through space with the rest of the fleet.

"King Vegeta, I don't like this. Your 'secret weapon' killed your father without breaking a sweat." Bardock reasoned.

"Am I being foolish? Is your king a fool?" Vegeta scoffed, "If I were a fool, I would've let him run free, destroying our home planet. Kakarot has gotten stronger since I last dealt with him. Rumors have it that he destroyed Freeza single handedly. I don't believe that, but I'm being cautious. Broly is dying to take him down, and if I can't do it, I can enjoy the show."

"Sorry I said anything." Bardock grumbled. Vegeta cackled maliciouslyand ended the transmission.

"Bardock," Toma tried again, "Come in Bardock."

"Yo."

"We lost contact with both scouts, and they're not on the long range scanner."

"They're dead. Anything else?" He grunted, with a small pang of grief.

"Considering Prince Trunks was one of them, it would seem that the Earthlings are really tough. It'll be one hell of a showdown, Boss."

"If Trunks is dead, the runt is dead…that's hard to believe. I received a transmission yesterday, from the runt himself. Said something about a brother…they could've just switched sides on us, they have that half."

"Well, we're going to find out, landing in ten minutes." Toma said, ending his transmission to prepare for the crash. The planet loomed closer, and every pod shifted into their landing modes.


	10. Gathering

"Come on, we're almost there!" Trunks barked as he sped to the battlefield. Gohan was undeterred, but Goten and Videl were slowing and growing very anxious. Their memories began to plague them when the old arena appeared on the horizon. They got their footing in a deathly quiet manner, jumbled with a few stumbles from the uneasy two.

"Goten, what's up?" Gohan asked concerned. His brother was shaking and scared.

"I just hate this place, don't worry about it." He shrugged hastily. Videl, who was now extremely close to both brothers, inched behind Goten unconsciously.

"Videl, what happened here? You're white as a ghost, and as shaky as Goten." Gohan began to worry. She shook her head and put her hand to her forehead, "The Cell Games."

"This is where Cell killed her father and ours. Before that, Dad and I ran into Broly and fended him off for a while. There are some stressful memories here." Goten added with his back to everyone.

"Easy there, guys. The others are coming, and we have to be prepared." Trunks called over soothingly. Just as soon as they composed themselves, a party landed a yard from the group.

"Hey, Gohan!" Krillin cheered, racing over to the group, "You're not dead! Be careful of Goten, he has a track record longer than the drop from Kami's." Goten smiled secretly as Gohan grinned goofily, "Hey Krillin, it's been a while…" avoiding any more awkward contact on his part.

"Alright," Trunks called everyone to order, "The fleet will be here any minute. They'll have hundreds of Saibamen, and that's where you guys should focus." Trunks pointed to the older men, "We can handle the Saiyans."

"Wait, we're not going to fight the Saiyans?" Yamcha yelped indignantly.

"No. The thing with Saibamen, you can plant as many as you want. All you need is some water, and I've seen these jerks piss on the new crop. Not a great image."

"Who are you?" Chiaotzu peeped bewildered.

"I'm Trunks, son of Vegeta-"

"Vegeta!" the Z fighters cried in unison.

"A-nd Bulma."

"Bulma!" Yamcha cried alone. His face was trapped in a horrified contortion that only some miracle could break it. Gohan went to stand near him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"She fought back…more than you could imagine. She was able to name her son before she was killed. Brilliant woman, brilliant but stubborn."

"She's dead…" Yamcha quaked in his throat.

"I couldn't save her. I wish I had." Gohan sighed and removed himself from Yamcha, who was beside himself with emotion. Which emotion was unclear. But he was quickly distracted by a massive group of energies. Everyone else, except Trunks was horrorstruck…until he noticed the gigantic coil of power in one dense place.

"Broly…" Goten sqeaked dryly. The pods fell to the sandy stones, ascending with increased speed. The multitude of crashes was enough to shake the ground for miles. The first pod opened, and a scarred man wearing a red bandana stepped out and surveyed the area with his scouter.

"Not a damn soul for miles…" he grumbled, turning to trace every inch of the scape. When he caught Goten's eye, Goten had to fight the gasp and snickers that bubbled up. Gohan readied his form for a lengthy fight.


	11. Just Warming Up

"I guess that runt is dead…" he sighed holding his hand over his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, the runt's dead, let's just get on with it." Celiba barked as she walked past him, double scanning the terrain. Videl scowled at her and her obnoxious and similar nature…much like her own.

"Is your reading the same?" Bardock grunted.

"This place is dead. I just want to know the deal with the old arena."

"The arena?" Goten interjected as he stood on a broken pillar, "Well that's where Goku died."

"Who the hell are you?" Celiba snapped, blasting a firey ball of ki at him, which Goten casually avoided.

"No one special…just a guy at a gravesite." Goten smirked.

"Alright kid, quit the act. We both know you're Kakarot." Bardock malevolently goaded the boy.

"Oh no not this again! The last two you guys sent were looking for him. Around here, he was called Goku, and I'm not your man."

"I see you're not going to even pretend to be him…so who are you?"

"You're average hybrid. If you want my name, it's Goten. And I don't need to be anyone else."

"I'll humor you for now, so why's that?"

"You got Gohan's last call, I think you know."

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now are we gonna keep talking or should I just kill you now?"

"I wouldn't try that one Gramps. A friend nearby has a bone to pick with you!" Goten was mocking him to no end with a devilish twinkle in his eye. Bardock growled and lunged, throwing punch after punch at the swiftly dodging teen. Goten got bored easily, and snatched both fists at once.

"Now then Gramps, I think it's time you take your nap and eat some rice pudding! Yum!" Goten jeered as he flung Bardock sideways, scraping the sand as he landed. He stood and snarled, ready to break Goten in two, speeding toward him in a rage.

"I think it's my turn." Gohan swooped in front of Goten and slammed his fist against his grandfather's cheek. Bardock was pushed back a few yards and glared at the two.

"So you think you're free now huh? I can still zap your ass back down to size." Bardock growled.

"Yeah, no. I lost that piece of fine jewelry yesterday." Gohan smirked as he raised his neck. Without warning, Bardock attempted to punch the freshly opened skin and managed to get a knee in his gut before he could reach it.

"You really need to take a nap, Cranky-pants!" Goten raspberried the agitated Saiyan. He elbowed Gohan, who shushed him.

"You're not alone, Bardock. I suggest you break out the team. Goten here would love to warm up." Gohan laughed coldly, "And as a warning, the training I got was worse punishment than you could give." Bardock's team immediately exited simultaneously and, simultaneous with Gohan's last sentence.

"So the runt's talkin' like a big shot?" one scoffed.

"Time to remind him who's in charge." another agreed eagerly. They encircled him, and charged. Goten levitated and drifted back to enjoy the show.

"Looks like he's ditching you." Bardock chuckled, "You ready to die?"

"Hardly…just make your move." Gohan yawned. The entire group strategically buzzed around him throwing ki and punches and kicking, and clawing unsuccessfully. Gohan was dancing around them at blinding speed, even for a Saiyan. They eventually dog piled him like a bad football team.

A wave of energy blew them away as Gohan powered up for the first time. Scouters shattered with high-pitched squeals, leaving the weaker team in an uncertain awe for five seconds. The only one completely caught off guard was Bardock. He gaped and tried to find words, but the brat he beat down surpassed him at least ten fold. He was on the ground with Toma, who decided to fight when the kid was tired.

"Geez, I didn't see that coming." Toma laughed nervously.

"He's strong, too strong. He broke the fucking scouter!"

"It's all smoke and mirrors." He tried consoling Bardock, but a kick to the face broke his thought.

"I've heard that enough." Videl snapped, "And if you want proof, fight him yourself." Toma glared at her, and tried knocking her off her feet. She jumped and backhanded him with added force.

"They're coming out of nowhere!" Celiba shrieked as a hard boot collided with her face. The fight went along with only two members of Bardock's team left alive: Toma and Bardock.


	12. Meet Broly

The ground shook as it was bombarded again with two hundred space pods. Every one of the Saiyans emerged except for one, who was masked in his pod.

"Save your breath," Vegeta ordered, "Bardock, you weak little shit. Allow me." He blasted a galactic gun at the distracted fighter. Gohan deflected it easily, taking a second to glare at Vegeta.

"So you decided to show. Too bad I can't accommodate you personally." Gohan hissed. At that moment Trunks landed next to him, scowling. Vegeta's brow furrowed and his cheek twitched with distaste and disappointment hid in his infuriated eyes.

"You, Trunks, my own son, abandoning your people? Am I to suppose you're going to kill me?"

"No. That would be too easy."

"Easy! You mock me boy!" Vegeta cackled. The new king was reading his scouter, and got a low power reading from Trunks, "you're still weak."

"You never learned, did you? Goku could mask his power. It's not hard."

"Masked your power, eh? Let's see how much you're hiding." Vegeta jabbed. Trunks smirked and focused his energy to rise throughout his body, causing greater earthquakes than the multiple pod crashes. The awed crowd of attackers could hardly breathe. The scouters exploded left and right until Trunks finally relaxed, charged to fight.

"I'm mildly impressed," Vegeta scoffed, "but I have a bigger surprise…" Vegeta then turned to Nappa, and ordered, "Wake Broly. I want to test this new strength." Nappa bowed and quickly opened the hatch to reveal Broly sleeping soundly in his chair, curled into a ball like a baby. He blinked and took in his surroundings, tensing with realization.

"Broly," Vegeta demanded, "take care of this traitor." Trunks felt a new kind of fear as the overly buff Saiyan knocked into his stomach, kicking and punching lazily. Trunks was able to shake him off with a hard knock to the ribs while holding the other's tail.

"Broly, long time no see!" Goten cheered, "How's your papa?" Broly snapped his head over to Goten and a blaze of energy took over his thoughts. Vegeta was ready, however, and forced the attention back to Trunks. Goten watched Vegeta and snickered as a plan formed.

"So this is Broly?" Gohan jumped in to help Trunks, "Goten wasn't kidding."

"Nope."

"How do we kill him?"

"It took two Super Saiyans to beat him…three should do it…or maybe that fusion thing Piccolo taught Goten and I."

"He taught you that?"

"You got past SSJ2, remember? How the hell you did is still a mystery."


	13. Gramps

"Guys," Goten fell between them, "this is bad. Broly's not even trying! That last fight made him stronger!"

"I feel like Dad's hiding something big…" Trunks added unaware of Goten's panicking rant.

"He's controlling Broly with some electrical device, more advanced than Paragus'!"

"He merged the technologies. Whoa!" Gohan reasoned aloud when Broly rebounded and threw a green plasma blast, grazing his hair. Goten and Trunks nodded to each other in secret agreement and charged, transforming into Super Saiyans. Broly took one look at Goten and breathed, "Kakarot…"

The gargantuan beast let out a cry of fury and charged Goten, who dodged his fist, but was kicked in the stomach. Broly rapidly appeared behind him and slammed his fists on his back, blasting a strong energy wave from them.

"Goten!" Videl screeched, distracted from fighting Toma, who finally saw the legends in conflict. His view of strength warped and shattered as the amazing power broke through the aura's of the three Super Saiyans.

"And the runt is still a runt…" Bardock snickered. Toma took one look at Gohan, and relaxed a bit, but that only lasted so long. With the blow Goten took, Gohan transformed, two-fold. Lightning scarred the ground where he walked, and caught Broly's attention. His blue hair turned gold, and the device on his head exploded into shards. Vegeta lost control. The Super Saiyan reached max power and boomed in a raspy and deadly tone, "You will be next Vegeta! First Kakarot!"

"My name is Goten, Kakarot is dead. You missed that opportunity, but if you wanna go, bring it!"

"Goten…" Trunks mumbled, "fusion." Goten grinned and positioned himself for the fusion dance that took too long to master. The crowd laughed at the silly motions that flowed into the final connection between the fore fingers. Gotenks appeared in a flash, silencing the confused army.

In the meanwhile, the old Z fighters sabotaged the ships and healing tanks, knowing full well the capabilities of a freshly healed Saiyan. They went relatively unnoticed, only a few guards saw them and they were disposed of quickly. Tein was especially productive; he even broke a few transport pods, including Nappa's. A bit of revenge for the time Chiaotzu blew up fighting the bulky brute.

"Hey, Broly," Gohan yelled with a brilliant plan in mind, "Why would you fight for the man who tried to control you? Shouldn't he be punished first?"

"If you wish to die later, I can accommodate that. But you will die." Broly cackled, turning to the army and mangling them to pieces. Gotenks returned to being Trunks and Goten

"Gohan, you wicked genius!" Goten chuckled, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Blood loss?"

"Heh, yeah…" Goten brushed the comment off with a laugh, but he was stunned with the rise of two Saiyan power levels that no one expected.

"You rotten Cretan!" Vegeta howled as he fractured a few of Trunks' ribs with a Super Saiyan blow, "I should've ended you when you were born!" The repetition of a pain-filled attempt to destroy the younger was fast paced. When Trunks couldn't move and fell, Vegeta ascended to the blue skies, and charged his last attack on his son. The final blow, a galactic gun blast, was fired, but deflected by a ki blast from Goten.

"Why would you purposefully hurt your own son? Fathers don't do that!" he screamed, ascending to a Super Saiyan 2. Videl raced to Trunks with a senzu, and revived him while Vegeta and Goten battled roughly, with Goten knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"How the fuck did you find any respect for that guy?" he asked Trunks, kneeling by him powered down to SSJ.

"Propaganda and culture. On Vegeta, the planet, Goten, the planet, stronger and smarter warriors are praised. Sympathy is weakness." Trunks brushed off his legs, "I'll explain later."

"Of all the bullshit I've seen, this takes the fucking cake!" Bardock screamed as he caught Videl and flew to the top of an adjacent cliff. She tried to free herself, kicking and hitting him to no avail.

"Videl!" Goten shrieked. Bardock took the bag of beans from her and dumped it into the endless sand below. Gohan saw, and bulleted to stop Bardock from hurting her. He held her over his head and forced her down so her spine would snap on his knee. Her eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. That didn't happen.

"Gohan!" she cheered as she peeked through one eye. The young man was holding her bridal-style with a relieved grin. She didn't float away immediately; the comfort and safety she found was an enticing reason to hold back. She floated away and saluted him before flying away to retrieve the senzus that fell.

"Well runt, you got me to transform. Still the big shot?" Bardock barked. Gohan smirked, "You never learn. My own grandfather never learned that I always held back. When I was ten I could've done this!"

"Right, just like you could've kicked my ass a dozen times? You never did."

"That collar never did much for me. I was held back even more."

"Prove it."

The giant fight exploded with shards of fireworks flailing in the sky. Broly was making quick work of the army, and Vegeta was back to fighting Trunks and Goten. Videl had her beans, and joined the other fighters in their goal to reach relative safety.

"Now then, a challenge!" Broly howled, floating over the corpses he mangled. He crashed his shoulder into Vegeta's stomach and forced him into a wall, mercilessly pounding him to a pulp.

"Hey ugly!" Bardock called, "Pick on someone your own size!" forgetting that he was closer in size than Vegeta. He was thrown through the ground and blasted with streaming orbs of ki.

"Trunks, now!" Goten barked, posing for fusion. Trunks joined, and Gotenks came back. Gohan's channeled his ki in the chaos, and ascended past SSJ2, pushing the boundaries of SSJ3. Gotenks was wounding Broly, and even went SSJ3. He was only just getting small bruises.

"Go-go-han…" Bardock gasped as he reached for help climbing out of his ditch. Gohan begrudgingly aided him up as the broken man wheezed.

"I've been-I've been a real ass." he coughed, "I always hated caring. When Raditz was-" he took several weak breaths, "killed, I swore I was gonna make the sonofabitch who did it pay. Never thought I'd have to raise him."

"Bardock…" Gohan cringed.

"Kid, you grew on me. Stupid sentiment! I'm proud to be your grandfather…"

"Bardock?" Gohan's eyes welled with confused tears.

"And the punk who called me 'Gramps', he's your brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure he knows I'll kill him if he calls me that again."

"Will do."

"Now go get that bastard and rip his tail off for me."

"Yes Sir." Gohan sniffed, fighting a new surge of emotions. Bardock chuckled and passed smiling. Gohan was wraught with agony, a final recognition of his Saiyan life. He screamed, pushing his limits past anything ever reached on Earth or Vegeta. His hair went dark and shrank to frame his face and red fur covered his body, except for his torso and abdomen. His transformation was dangerously feral, and Broly turned his gaze to the threatening new power.


	14. Brothers!

"Gohan?" Gotenks gasped in shock when he felt the massive power that made Broly look weak. Toma gawked and laughed to himself, "Some runt!" while he bled from wounds from Broly's rampage with his fellow Saiyans. Far from the fight, the Z fighters, firstly Yamcha who was lagging behind sensed a power that was beyond reason. Videl, who was still holding the senzus immediately flew back to make sure her friends didn't die, unaware of Broly's approaching defeat.

"Gotenks," Gohan growled, "I'll take care of this jackass, your fusion is almost over!" Gotenks nodded and swiftly navigated the sky with acrobatic moves to land away from the two most powerful. He split apart soon after landing, leaving Trunks and Goten in his place.

"What the hell happened to him?" Goten panted, a little worn from the petty fist fight.

"I'd say he went past Super Saiyan 3…" Trunks breathed heavily, also worse of wear.

"How the fuck did he-?"

"He was pissed the fuck off."

"No," Videl called as she gently landed by the younger guys, "Pain. Emotional pain. Just like when you beat Cell, Goten."

"Where did you come from!?" Goten jumped.

"Over there," she pointed in the direction the Z warriors were going, "You might need these." She handed over the bag of senzus to Trunks. They each grabbed one and ate them, regaining full health. Trunks smirked flexing his wrist.

"Magical beans…who wudda thunk it?" Trunks mused at Goten, who was concentrating on the giant legend stoically.

"Goten?" Videl asked fearfully, noting the serious expression on the usually chipper Goten.

"He was this strong last time…he was almost dead…He's holding back, and I'd say it's a lot." Goten grimaced. The time Hyperbolic Time Chamber may not have eased his inner turmoil with his brother, but he was also starting to feel a connection, almost acceptance.

"Goten," Videl sighed, "I have something to tell you…"

"Spill."

"Chichi and I are close, you know that, but she told me a few weeks ago that she's proud of you. It was a while after you came out. She's proud that you're you, not a new Gohan. She's been a wreck since he was taken. You are her son, and she is working to accept the gay thing."

"You had to add that last part?" Goten sniffled wiping a happy tear from his eye.

"I also heard some really bad news…"

"What?"

"Yamcha decided to make sure she was alright. When he got there, the house was in ruins, a space pod was there, and he found a dead Saiyan and a comatose Chichi."

"She's dead?"

"No, but close. Dr. Briefs is trying to help…"

"Mom…" Goten closed his eyes harshly and screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the ground further and reaching SSJ3. He was still charging, and went beyond that to SSJ4.

"Goten?" Trunks squeaked softly, surprised by his voice loss.

"I'm done messing around. This fucker is the last straw." Goten snarled and flew off to join Gohan, who was dancing around Broly, causing brutal injuries.

"Gohan!" Goten barked, causing him to glance at his younger brother. The furry red body that he saw was similar to his own, and although he was confused how and why Goten reached that level, he wasn't going to back down.

"Goten, what happened?" Gohan asked alarmed. Goten brushed him off and focused on Broly, who was taking advantage of the distraction and charging again. He ascended to SSJ3 and then SSJ4 cackling once finished.

"Shit!" Goten snapped. Gohan was shocked, but he was already scheming again. Broly forcefully attacked the pair, not letting either one rest. He got several hits in, and was relentless. The brothers were being beaten badly. Trunks and Videl noticed, and went over to draw his attention from the others without thinking it through.

"Hey Dumbass! Forget something?" Trunks smirked wickedly, attracting the brute. Videl snuck over to the Son boys and forced fed them senzus. Gohan thanked her softly while Goten nodded and tried to get her off the scene. She didn't need much goading for this one. Trunks was getting the beating of a lifetime, and Goten shuddered with rage when he saw. He was ready to fly in and get Broly away from him but was stopped by Gohan.

"Goten, I have a plan."

"Make it quick. I'm not losing that jackass to Broly."

"If we fuse, Broly will be virtually powerless against us."

"Fuse? You don't know the dance, and fusion partners have to get along."

"I know the dance. We can do this. We're brothers."

"Brothers? Come on, that's not enough!"

"It's better than nothing."

"It could be worse, we could want the other dead while completely loathing him."

"So you don't want to kill me? Great." Gohan smiled. Goten shrugged.

"You'd be dead by now…so we're fusing."

"Right." Gohan said. The two got their feet on the ground.

"May I have this dance?" Goten sassily jeered, holding out his hand like a Victorian gentleman. Gohan responded in a half-hearted curtsy, making Goten smirk. They went through the motions and touched the tips of their index fingers perfectly.

"Hey Broly!" a voice called from behind him. He let Trunks fall to the ground and turned to the new target. He chortled at the lone Saiyan who looked ready to kill.

"You're going down." He snarled.

"And who are you to say that?" Broly wickedly chuckled.

"Gotenhan. And I will end you." he frowned and began attacking Broly with agility that even the legend couldn't match. He was wounded critically in seconds. Gotenhan then used a Kamehameha wave to finish the job, permanently. He landed and marched over to Trunks, who was just finishing his senzu that Videl force fed him. She was amazed at the scene that unfolded, and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Videl, go tell Piccolo it's over. I've got Trunks." Gotenhan ordered. Without delay, she flew off in a flash. Trunks blinked and saw the stranger. The Goten side of him made sure Trunks knew Gotenhan was just a fusion by smiling bleary eyed.

"Goten?"

"No."

"Gohan?"

"Fusion!"

"We'll go with that. You saved a planet you were going to take over. How do you feel?"

"Fucking awesome, now, who are you?" Trunks asked, but before the man could answer, he split apart into Gohan an Goten. They all grinned together, high fiving each other multiple times.

"That was overkill…" Gohan sighed happily.

"Yeah, well…" Goten shrugged, "it's over. Earth is saved."

"It sucks Bulma couldn't see this, she'd be so proud." Gohan sadly mused. Trunks looked away and pretended he didn't hear that.

"She's dead…for the first time, right?" Goten asked bewildered.

"Yeah." Trunks answered. Gohan was suddenly struck by an old memory and caught onto Goten's questioning.

"Dragonballs?" he asked.

"What else?" Goten snickered. Trunks, who was still trying to understand the magical properties of the Dragonballs opened his mouth and clacked it shut, losing his train of thought. He drifted to a time when he was just a toddler, barely remembering his mother's face, it felt almost like an old dream. She was strong willed yet gentle and generous to him. He wanted to meet her again, if only to know she was real.

Goten nudged him, breaking him from his mind, and warmly half smiled, "We're bringing her back, I promise." His dark eyes were set on his and the determined Earthling pulled the strength in Trunks out so that he could believe in him.

"Goten-" Trunks started but Goten held a finger to his lips and smirked, "Don't thank me yet." and winked seductively at the lavender haired man, who in response blushed but smirked back darkly. Gohan rolled his eyes at the two and floated waiting for them to break it up. He coughed after his patience ran out, and tilted his head towards the look out.

"Piccolo isn't waiting. Let's go."

"Party pooper!" Goten stuck his tongue out childishly. Trunks shrugged and rose to meet Gohan, with Goten following.


End file.
